


Disquiet

by SaltyKumquats



Category: The Law of Ueki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyKumquats/pseuds/SaltyKumquats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Law of Ueki PLUS] Everything was okay. So what was this feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disquiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the release of chapter 40.

School, friends, family - Mori considered everything to be okay. Sure, the schoolwork was getting harder, her friends still played the occasional prank (like when they'd entered some weird numbers and names she didn't know into her mobile phone directory, although they still denied it) and her father still looked aghast at the sight of her cooking, but they were all normal parts of life, so everything was still okay.

So what was it that kept her staring out the classroom window, frowning as she drummed her fingers on the desk? Try as she might, she couldn't shake the mixed feeling of frustration, apprehension and ... worry. As though everything was just too quiet. As though she was waiting for or had forgotten something important. But what was it?

_YOU IDIOT!! YOU WERE PLAYING THE NICE GUY AND GOT YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?!!_

What was it?


End file.
